


Library Quickie

by Satoshiisamazing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Library Sex, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoshiisamazing/pseuds/Satoshiisamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty self exlplanitory, wrote out of boredom for a friend of mine. Iruka is stuck in the library cleaning up after Kakashi when someone decides to visit him. KakashiXIruka oneshot. YAOI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's like, super short but I was bored and my friend wanted a random story so I thought I'd post it just because. Lol read or don't read.

“Kakashi always has to leave me with all of the paperwork,” a grumpy Iruka complained as he was left walking back towards the library with a bunch of scrolls in his hands. The silver haired man had just asked for his help earlier with some research and disappeared halfway through it. _God! The nerve of that guy sometimes…_ But even though he might get aggravated with him, there was something that he just couldn’t name that kept drawing him back. _Maybe it’s that stare he always gives me when I’m helping him… or his ass. Man does he have a nice ass._ Iruka sighed for the umpteenth time that day, forced to keep his secular frustrations to himself because Kakashi is straight.  

“Hey sensei!” a voice broke through his thoughts, making him shake his head. He looks up and saw the familiar pink hair of one of his students walking over.  

“Oh hello there Sakura, what brings you to the library?” He set down the scrolls and started to sort through them so he can put them away properly.  

“I was just doing a little bit of research on a certain type of medicine but I had no such luck. I was gunna go find Lady Tsunade and speak with her to see if she was familiar with it.” She gave him a smile and a wave, taking get leave to go find Tsunade. It was getting late actually, the sky turning pretty dark outside.  

“Damn Kakashi, always leaving me with the cleanup,” he grumbled again, placing the scrolls where they belong. It was quiet in the library, there wasn’t anyone else inside at the moment. “I need to hurry, this place is creepy at night.”  

“Poor little Iruka, afraid of the dark?” the sudden noise behind him scared him, making him jump. He turned around and found Kakashi, leaning against the table with his arms crossed.  

“You should be the ones putting away these scrolls you know,” the brunette chastised as he bent over to pick up the scrolls that he dropped.  

“Oh? And miss this wonderful view?” Iruka froze suddenly when he felt a pair of hands on his hips and something hard digging into his back side. When he stood back up, he turned around and backed away.  

“Kakashi what are you doing?” He turned back around to hide the blush on his face and finish putting up the scrolls he had in his hand.  

“I’m just doing what’s only natural. Is there something wrong with this?” Iruka’s body jolted as soon as he felt those same hands on his hips again, pulling him back against a tough body. His breathed hitched slightly when he felt that stiffness against him again.  

“But… I didn’t know.. I didn’t know you were..” He couldn’t get the words out as a pair of warm lips touches the name of his neck. “Oh Kakashi…” he murmured, leaning his head back against him.  

“You didn’t know I was gay?” the elder man asked. Iruka shook his head lightly. “So you were unaware of how much I wanted you?” He whispered in the brunettes’ ear. There were tingles down his spine when he ran his tongue along the edge of his ear.  

“I really had no idea.”  

“That’s a shame. I’ve been dying to take you since I first met you.” Kakashi turned him around him his arms and pushed him up against the book case. This was the first time Iruka had ever seen his face without the mask. “Like what you see?” He wore a cocky smirk on his face that had the poor brunette shivering.  

“You’re.. Oh my God you’re so hot.” Iruka brought his hands up to his face and held it, his thumb brushing over the beauty mark he has on his chin. “Even more than I ever thought.” He decided to close the gap between the two of them and pulled Kakashi in, locking their lips together. Iruka let Kakashi dominate him, surrendering his mouth to this silver haired beauty. He couldn’t help but groan into the kiss as Kakashi started grinding his hips into him, rubbing their growing erections together. “Oh fuck, Kakashi.”  

“You want to fuck? Right here?” Iruka’s face grew bright red at the question but he didn’t give him enough time to answer. Kakashi was already working on his belt, pulling his pants and underwear down. The brunette felt embarrassed, exposed to the elder but Kakashi didn’t care. He pulled out a bottle of lube from one of this vest pockets and started to coat his fingers with it   

“You carry lube with you?” He asked as he saw him shoving it back in his pocket with his free hand.  

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to find the right time to come up to you but I never got the chance. Now, I get to use it.” Kakashi pushed up one of Iruka’s legs and had him set it on one of the book shelves, effectively spreading open his legs. Kakashi started to kiss him once more before sliding his hand under him to his puckered hole. The brunette almost called out at the sudden intrusion but Kakashi kept him quiet with his kisses. One finger slid in and out easily in this position but it was the second finger that had him hissing with pain.  

“Sorry, I haven’t done this in a while,” Iruka apologized, his face turning more red as he shoved another finger inside. He kept stretching him out, shoving his fingers in and out. “Fu-fuck Kakashi…” he groaned as he threw his head back. Kakashi took this opportunity to attack his neck with nips and licks, kissing him along his chin and down his throat. He left a particularly dark spots right on our front of his neck, knowing how embarrassed he’ll be about it I tomorrow. “Kakashi, I can’t take this torture anymore. Please fuck me.” 

“I want to hear you say it again,” he demanded, locking his lustful eyes with Iruka’s begging ones.  

“Please. Fuck… fuck me please. I need to feel you inside me..” Kakashi smiled and let go of Iruka, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. He put a bit more lube on himself before putting Iruka’s legs back up. He positioned himself beneath him and looked at him in the eyes once more.  

“Iruka, tell me.” Kakashi stared at him and felt his cock twitch when he saw Iruka bite his bottom lip.  

“Kakashi. I want you to put it in me. Right now!” Kakashi shoved himself inside the brunette and groaned at the tightness of his ass clenching around him. Iruka threw his head back, crying out from the sudden entrance.  

“You okay?”  

“Yea, just please start moving. I can’t wait anymore.” Kakashi complied and pulled out, slamming deep inside of the brunette once more. He cried out, “Yes! Kakashi!” He couldn’t help himself, there was no hope in him being quite anymore. Kakashi picked up his other leg and held him up off of the bookshelf, putting his full force into please the brunette.  

Iruka couldn’t take it, when he lifted him off of the bookshelf, he shifted inside of him and started hitting that spot that made his whole body go warm. He hit it again and again, his voice getting caught up in his throat. Kakashi watched as Iruka’s face grew darker with flush, his panting coming in heavy. Iruka’s head was thrashing back and forth, his body trembling with this oncoming orgasm and Kakashi could feel it coming. His hole started to tighten so he thruster faster, pushing him further until finally he let out a scream and threw back his head, cumming harder than he ever has in his life. Kakashi wasn’t far behind, filling up the brunette and riding out his orgasm.  

The both of them stayed still, trying to catch their breath until something startled both of them. Someone behind them cleared out their throat and slowly, both of them looked over Kakashi’s shoulder r. It was Naruto and Sasuke with a blushing Sakura standing behind the two of them.  

“Eh, hey guys,” Kakashi laughed nervously, still holding onto the shocked Iruka who was now trying to frantically clean up the white cum all over the front of their shirts.  

“It’s about damn time!” Naruto started. “But couldn’t you have picked a place a little less PUBLIC?”  

 

 


End file.
